Purple Haze
"Purple Haze" is the tenth episode of the first season of Eureka and the one that indulges in the most frequent drug references. The title itself is a reference to the LSD that inspired Jimi Hendrix. Synopsis The town's residents start acting out of character, and perhaps more in line with their subconscious impulses. Sheriff Carter and Zoe are the only ones unaffected. The father and daughter team search for the cause. Plot Jack finds a very tired Henry upgrading the town's P.A. antenna, late in the evening. Later, Sheriff Carter breaks up a neighborhood dispute between Fargo and Seth, saying: "If I have to come back, I'm bringing a stun gun and a weed wacker!" He goes home to the bunker to get some needed rest after the long day. During the night, everyone in town (outside of the bunker) passes out wherever they are. When Carter gets up the next morning, he finds everything topsy-turvy, people acting out of character: Jo is bubbly and lax at the office; Henry is belligerent and uptight; Allison is late for work and quits her job, and later tries to seduce Jack; and Beverly gets on the P.A. to reveal everyone's secrets to the whole town, alphabetically. The only ones not affected seem to be Jack and Zoe. Carter rounds up most of the citizens in the sheriff's office, while he tries to figure out what has happened on his own. The problem is traced to Seth's plants, a hybrid he developed called "Necrosomnium." The night blooming plant's spores have spread the weird effect to the townsfolk, and Jack tries to stop it by burning the plants down. He is stopped by an au natural Taggart, who knocks Jack out with a shovel, saying, "Nature 1, man nil!" Carter finally manages to straighten everything out, and there are many apologies by the now-recovered citizens. But Henry says he is leaving Eureka. Memorable Quotes *'Fargo:' People do not appreciate my role here. I am the grease on the cogs that turn the gears in this machine that is Eureka! ---- *'Zoe:' Considering everyone at school's gone schizo? Kids in fights, making out in the hallways, teachers apathetic. *'Carter:' So, more like normal school, then. *'Zoe:' Exactly. ---- *'Carter': So, what makes us different? *'Zoe:' We're from LA? *'Carter:' Well, that definitely sets us apart. ---- *'Fargo:' I'm sure you did a great job in the last town you worked in- *'Carter:' America, Fargo. I was a US Marshal, America was my last town. ---- *'Stark:' Wake me when it's over. *'Allison:' Reminds me of the last time we slept together. *'Carter:' Ooh! ---- *'Stark': At least you can remember it. *'Carter': phone Hey, uh, Allison, it's Jack. Listen, um, people are acting a little weird and we...well, frankly you're acting a little weird. Um, but, we should really get together and sort this out before it gets any worse. *'Jo': Seth into the station Caught him trying to burn down Fargo's house. *'Carter': into phone Too late. ---- *'Jo': You're no fun. *'Carter': You know what'd be fun? *'Jo': Ice skating! *'Carter': Never mind. ---- *is trying to seduce Carter *'Carter': I can't. *'Allison': down, amused Really? down again *'Carter': Oh, no, I mean, I can! I'm fully capable. ---- *'Carter': Taggart. *'Taggart': Mm? *'Carter': You're naked. *'Taggart': Au Naturale. *'Carter': May I ask why? *'Taggart': Why not? ---- *'Zoe': The school's completely out of control. Kids in fights, making out in the hallways, teachers apathetic. *'Carter': So, more like normal school, then. *'Zoe': Exactly. ---- * Alison: Don't the two of you ever get tired of bickering? * Carter/Stark ': Not really *'Carter: with a flamethrower Unless you want me to roast your chestnuts, back off! *'Taggart': and armed with a shovel You wouldn't dare. *'Carter': Try me. drops his shovel and runs off screaming ---- *'Allison': All I know is that there is something inside Section 5, something Nathan's obsessed with. Something that he thinks will change the world. *'Carter': Of course, it's incredibly dangerous. *'Allison': Have you ever known anything to change the world that wasn't? *'Carter': Velcro. Title Seemingly taken from the Jimi Hendrix song. Notes ru:Фиолетовый туман 1.10